


bigger than I could ever be

by cheapdreams



Series: the more the merrier [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Desperation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Self-Lubrication, Size Kink, soft dom lucas, xiaojun's actually a switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: Xiaojun goes into heat. Figures that one of their smallest members has a size kink.





	bigger than I could ever be

**Author's Note:**

> requested by multiple anons
> 
> thanks for continually supporting me, ya'll, I really appreciate it!! my finals are coming up so there might be a decrease in content (with the exception of spring break) until summer. I'll try my best though!!

Xiaojun went into heat late Friday night, when they were all at dinner. It was weird, because Xiaojun was usually so careful about his start dates and preparing appropriately, but heats beginning early or late weren't unheard of. At least Kun didn't worry about it, so they didn't either. He just nudged Xiaojun into Lucas' arms and said "Take him home, please."

Lucas wanted to argue. Then he caught a whiff of the omega leaning against him and decided that, nope, he definitely wanted to be the one to take Xiaojun home. He quickly said his goodbyes and helped Xiaojun out of the restaurant.

It was a chilly night, but Xiaojun was warm against his side as they walked through the streets. He clung to Lucas' jacket and looked like he was seriously considering crawling inside. A few people glanced their way, hungrily, so Lucas pulled the omega close and growled at anyone who made a move towards them. 

After what seemed like half an eternity, they finally arrived at the dorms. With Xiaojun's sweet aroma of pure lust surrounding him, it took almost a full minute of fumbling and nearly dropping the keys before they were inside. He flipped on lights as he led Xiaojun toward his own room, easing him down onto the messy comforter. "Lucas," he whimpered, "alpha, please."

Xiaojun usually never let the other members near him during heats. He always worked through them himself. Lucas hadn't asked why, mostly because he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. Xiaojun didn't like being that vulnerable, he liked being in control. But Lucas could indulge him this once.

"I know, baby, I know," Lucas said, brushing his hand through Xiaojun's hair comfortingly. "Does it hurt yet?" Xiaojun shook his head, trembling under Lucas' gentle touch. His eyes were hazy and lust-blown, and he watched through a daze as Lucas arranged himself so he was on top of Xiaojun, leaning down to press his face into the omega's neck. He nipped at the skin as he sniffed, the distinct scent of subtle, syrupy Xiaojun making him groan. "What do you want, sweetheart?"

Heats had a way of exposing peoples greatest desires. There was no verbal filter, and every voice that normally whispered doubts was wiped clean by the fog that coated your brain. It was sort of similar for ruts, but they made alphas less vulnerable than a heat made an omega. So, really, when Xiaojun replied with, "Want alpha's thick cock, please. Want his knot to split me open, break me in," Lucas wasn't too surprised. It figured one of their smallest members had a size kink. 

"Is that what you need, hm? Alpha's big cock fucking you senseless, baby?" He grinded down on Xiaojun's crotch, biting back a moan. "Will it even be enough to fill you up, or will you be begging for more?"

"More, more, always more," Xiaojun replied, leaning his head back and baring his throat for Lucas. 'Submissive' wasn't usually how to describe Xiaojun in bed. He never let anyone have full control, not even Sicheng, who was a trained pro at making people submit to him. It wasn't that he didn't trust anybody, that's just how he preferred it. He liked to push around betas and challenge alphas, pretending their cocks were too small or they didn't fuck him right so he could take over. It was hot, how stubborn he was, but there was something even hotter about seeing him crumble like this.

"Okay, baby," Lucas said, leaning down and licking his way into Xiaojun's mouth. He loved the way he was submitted to so easily, allowed to roam over every crevice and bump without resistance. When he separated, he pulled at the bottom of Xiaojun's shirt. Xiaojun got the message quickly, earning a "good boy" and kicking off his jeans for good measure. Lucas bit and sucked his way across Xiaojun's chest and stomach, creating a trail all the way to where Xiaojun's leaking cock stood. He gave it a couple little kitten licks around the head as a reward before moving his fingers further down, to brush along the omega's puckered hole. 

"Please," Xiaojun murmured, "I wanna be filled until I'm bursting, alpha. Please, alpha."

Lucas stuck three fingers straight into Xiaojun's ass and had to hide a smile when they were accepted, barely even stretching him out. "Your body certainly seems ready for it."

Xiaojun squirmed, whimpering. "Alpha, please, it's starting to hurt."

"It's alright, baby," Lucas said, adding a fourth finger, just to be sure. He rubbed himself through his pants with his free hand and could already feel his knot growing at the base. "Just breathe and relax, okay? Alpha's gonna take care of you." He removed his fingers, wiping them on the bedsheets and unzipping his jeans. He took a few moments to admire his work as he lined himself up. Gripping Xiaojun's hips hard enough to bruise, he eased himself into his tight hole. It felt like heaven, all the warm, wet heat, and he probably could've cum right then and there if he tried hard enough. 

"Alpha, move please," Xiaojun whined, and Lucas wasted no time thrusting his hips roughly. He knew Xiaojun wouldn't mind, and he didn't. Moaning and wailing, he desperately tried to match Lucas' rhythm with feeble thrusts of his own. His attempts were cute but useless, because after a couple minutes of the brutal pace, he went practically limp under Lucas' hands. Overwhelmed by his heat and his alpha, he took it with no complaints, just a few requests of "Faster, please."

Eventually, Lucas felt his knot grow to almost full size, and he pulled back Xiaojun's hips to force it past his rim. Xiaojun cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, his tight ring of muscles swallowing the entirety of Lucas' cock. His movements became shorter and even rougher, abusing Xiaojun's prostate until tears pricked his eyes. The omega came with a strangled keen, painting his chest in ropes of white. His ass tightened around Lucas' cock, squeezing his big knot, and it did him in. He filled Xiaojun up with his cum, fucking the omega through his own aftershocks and making him groan.

Finally, when he worked himself through his own orgasm, he stayed there for a minute, panting. Xiaojun was spread out all pretty below him, covered in a sheen of sweat and his cum. Carefully, he arranged the omega until he was laying on his side, so they could cuddle while his knot went down. 

"Need more, next time," Xiaojun said, after a bit of silence. Lucas had almost thought he'd fallen asleep. 

"Okay, baby," Lucas murmured, curling his arm around Xiaojun and smiling when he snuggled into his chest. "Next time, I'll fuck you with my cock and a dildo. How about that?"

Xiaojun shivered in anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, kudos and comments are much appreciated!! got any requests?? wanna scream at me?? feel free to hmu on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams).


End file.
